Talk:Midousuji Akira/@comment-2.160.189.168-20170101132929/@comment-31.212.99.88-20170224155627
Yo~ It's me again! ^^ Childish habits? Yessss. I'll be 19 this year and I still have my very first and beloved teddy bear and I still sleep next to it.It was given to me by my mother and she says it was the first thing I really loved.(Sometimes even more than her... ^^; ) And what did Midousuji-kun keep since his childhood? His bike.Well,at least the frame.Instead of getting a new,better bike,he just replaced and altered everything around it. I think this is also because it was kind of "blessed" by his mother,but I also know how hard it is to change things you cling to since EVER.I really love drawing and I still have some of the same old colored pencils I got when I was young.People sometimes say I should get better or more professional pens,but I can't.These are MY pens.And they are perfect.Because they always were and I can't just change them.I will use them as long as I can sharpen them and beyond. I know there is something better.But I don't need the best to reach my best.And that's worth more than making your pictures look professional because you used something professional. I love music~ ^///^ It was around me since I live and it reminds me of so many good things... Like...Rest.Calmness.And having everything in the order it should be... Though I like nearly all genres.I just like to listen and think about anything. So yeah!I think it really could be that Midousuji-kun can calm himself with music! ^w^ Yes,he's the youngest.He's in the 1st class at japanese High School,so he should be around 16 years old.(Incredible,I know... O.o) Another thing! He talks about himself as "boku".It's one of the various japanese vocabularys for "I". For example he says: "Boku wa Midousuji Akira-kun ya." "I'm Midousuji Akira-kun." Well,the "boku"-form is actually used by kind and/or young boys. The other forms he could use would either be "ore",which is more colloquial and used by nearly every other character in the show (For example:Imaizumi,Shinkai,Toudou,Ishigaki,and so on,I just wanted to name a few.),or "watashi". I was actually surpised that he isn't going with "watashi",since it's the most polite and reserved way to talk about yourself.It's like the "business-form".And I think that would perfectly match with his attitude towards others,since he is someone who insists on this superficial politeness. (He also insists to be called "-kun" and also calls everyone else "-kun".It's just a suffix to express respect,since it's rude to adress people by just their names without anything,or even worse;to adress someone just by his/her first name.That's something you can do when you're blood related or extremly close to someone,but otherwise it's just impolite. "-kun" is like the minimum of respect you can giveis again something actually used for young boys,even higher forms would be "-san" or "-sama"."-san" is like "Mr." and "-sama" is something you say to a person who has a higher status than you. So Midousuji-kun isn't actually that respectless when talking about/with other people.Also,he doesn't want his teammates to talk with him as someone of higher rank.Not necesarrily because he thinks they're all equal,but because japanese children learn to adress each other with honorifics.Very interesting if you ask me,since it also supports the "still a bit child-like"-argument.) The same is with "boku".It's also more like something a child would say.Well,Onoda also uses "boku",but I think that's way more fitting in his case,since he really is an extremly polite person,but naturally. ...In general,Midousuji-kun tends to talk like a kid sometimes...Like he says that certain things are "bad".Like a little boy who says that it's "bad" to be mean. He does have an accent,but that's due to him being from Kyoto.His teammates also talk this way. The only thing that he specifically does,is that he tends to make the "u"-sound even longer than it's supposed to be,so that would go to the category of wrong intonation.(You can hear it extremely when he says "Ishigaki-kuuu~n" or something like that.) Well,you see,I can speak a bit japanese,so... ^w^; Hope it wasn't too much information at once... D: Ah...I know what you mean. Like I said,I was raised like:"Why are you behaving differently?Stop that and be normal.Why do you do specific things like you do them?And why does it have to be in exactly that order?Noone else does that,so at least try to do it THE RIGHT WAY." We(family+me) always had the guess that it might be Aspergers,but the doctor we had said that it could be,but he would say it's more like a social-emotional disorder. Well,long story short,after YEARS,and many guesses of other people that I might be autistic,I went to a psychologist who is specialiced in autism. And so I finally got to hear two things: 1.You're autistic.And your way is not wrong.Don't listen to people who say that. 2.The first doctor who checked on you is an idiot to not notice. So I got my diagnoses.Would've been nice to have it earlier.Would've prevented many things. That was like 2 years ago. I don't think Midousuji-kun has ever been checked,since his mother was too sick to visit a doctor with him and well...After that I don't think anyone saw the need to do that.They did probably think the same thing as the fans;He lost his mother,it's natural for him to behave differently than other kids. Also not everyone knows about autism.They might have heard the name anywhere,but they don't know what it's like,so how could they even know? And as last point: Midousuji-kun definitely has a lot of potential.I agree. Just imagine how he could be like now,if he just had one friend as a kid. I also never had friends and I know how much it changed me when I then met them. Just one single person can change so much...! Midousuji-kun wouldn't have been so isolated,he maybe would be less like a child now.He probably wouldn't even ignore his teammates that much.I think he'd be still distant,but in a different way. ANIMEEEEEEE~ OwO Uh...God,that's hard,there are many animes I love...It differs from time to time,you know...? ^^; At the moment I'd say... "Yu-Gi-Oh!"? (Hah,at the moment means since the last 3 years... XD) Please don't laugh at me... TwT I really like it... Favorite Manga... "Naruto"? At least I've read the whole manga and I still love it today. ^^ (There are other mangas I enjoyed as well,but I just read parts of them.) Now my PS: Is there any chance you have DeviantArt or something like that? (I do...) Then we could take our conversation there and stop spaming Midousuji-kun's comment section... XD (I start to think it's sort of impolite... >.>) Also it's getting more personal and it's like we're screaming at each other in public,since it's the internet and everyone can read this... ^w^;